oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Veriland
Overview The United Kingdom of Great Veriland, commonly known as the Veriland or, informally, Vland, is a sovereign country in northern Rione. Veriland shares land borders with Tiossorynn on the West, Veritas on the North East and Terdecol on the South East. Veriland is an aristocratic stratocracy which means the state and the military are traditionally and constitutionally the same entity, and government positions are always occupied by commissioned officers and military leaders. All royalty must be part of or have served in the military. Conscription exists in Veriland for all Verilandic citizens. Exceptions are made on religious, physical, or psychological grounds. The normal length of compulsory service is currently four years for men (with some roles requiring an additional four months of service), and two years for women. The monarch is King Adder Heisandoral has reigned the kingdom since 2DE 130. The Heisandoral family has ruled Veriland since 1DE 25. The creation of the United Kingdom of Great Veriland resulted from the conquest and subsequent annexation of the city nations formerly around Veriland in the beginning of the first Era. The kingdom has experienced two Civil wars. Veriland City is the capital and largest city in the kingdom. It is a global city and financial centre with an massive urban area population. Climate The weather in Veriland in most parts is generally mild and pleasant. Veriland's climate varies from north to south and from west to east. Depending one’s destination, travel weather may vary from one city to the next. In spite of its mild climate, Veriland is located further north than most other nations. The highest temperature ever recorded in Veriland was 35 °C, the lowest was −45°C. In Veriland, the aurora borealis can often be observed. Geography Veriland has coastland on both its North and South sides. While there are forests on its East and West. Below are are the major cities in the Kingdom along with their specializations: Government and Politics Veriland is an aristocratic stratocracy which means the state and the military are traditionally the same entity, and government positions are always occupied by commissioned officers and military leaders. All royalty must be part or have served in the military. Compulsory military service exists in Veriland for all Verliandic citizens. Exceptions are made on religious, physical, or psychological grounds. The normal length of compulsory service is currently seven years for men, and three years for women. King Adder Heisandoral is the head of both the government and the military. Government Officers Culture and Society Veriland was a warrior society since ancient Rione in the first era. Verilandic culture was centered on loyalty to the state and military service. At age 7, all healthy Verilandic children entered the compulsory and rigorous state-sponsored education, military training and socialization program. Known as the Veri, the system emphasized duty, discipline and endurance and control of magic. Veri participants lived communally under austere conditions. They were subjected to continual physical, competitions (which involved violence), given meager rations and expected to become skilled at stealing food, among other survival skills. A Verilandic was taught that loyalty to the state came before everything else, including one’s family. The Verilandic teenagers who demonstrated the most leadership potential were selected for participation in the Chancellor Masters and Scholars of Veriland (also known as Vrypteia), which is rigours academic, militaristic, economic and artistic training meant to groom them for leadership positions within the society. Most alumni of the Vrypteia are known to speak at least 5 languages. Specializations Veriland's economy is driven by her three specializations: * Illium enchanting - the waving of magical illium into wooden weapons * Alchemy - * Machining - Category:Veriland Category:Nations of Rione